This invention relates in general to electrical couplings and deals more particularly with an improved coupling member for electrically connecting two electrical cables terminated by plug-type connectors in electrically conducting relation to each other. The coupling member of the present invention is particularly suitable for use in coupling modular line cord connectors of miniature plug-type such as are in wide spread use throughout the telecommunication industry. Such plugs are normally mated with miniature jacks and may, for example, be used to terminate a retractile flexible cord which connects a handset and a base of a telephone. Several types of cables are in general use in the industry. Where a high degree of flexibility is required, as in the line cord for a telephone handset, the conductors which comprise the line cord will generally be tensiled or multiple strand wire. In other situations where cable may not be subjected to repeated flexure a cable comprising solid conductors may be preferred, as for example in long wire circuit distribution. Further, 2, 3 and 4 pair cables of flat or circular cross section are also frequently encountered. Numerous situations arise where it is advantageous to rapidly establish positive electrical connection between either identical or dissimilar electrical cables such as aforedescribed which are terminated by plug-type connectors. The coupling member of the present invention is provided to satisfy this need.